Keep it a secret!
by bata12
Summary: Secret relatinonships, secrets are about to find out! Couples: Rogan, GeCe, Tynka! Read to find out!


Keep It A Secret

Rocky P.O.V

-''Hey, hey, hey!'' I said it loud so every one can hear me. I see CeCe on the sofa watching a TV.

-''Hey, Rocky, so what's up?'' She said in good mood.I sit next to her and just when I want to say something Logan, Ty and Gunther walk in. I can't stop watch Logan, he was so sweet!

-''So, Rocky, I heard that you are good at math... Wanna help me later this aftermoon?''-Logan said siting next to me.

-''Yeah, why not?'' I said happy and CeCe mention it. And that's not good. I was upset but I just can't stop watching Logan.

CeCe P.O.V

-Rocky are you going to mall today, I have to buy that cute drees!- *puppy face*

-Oh, you mean that with blue and pink flower print? -Rocky said whit smile on her face.

-Relly,girls,shopping! It is better to go on arcade game festival!- Gunter said.

- Shut up Gunter nobody didn´t aSk you enything, why are you here enyway?- I said with sarcastic tone.

-He is my friend CeCe, it's like I ask you why is Rocky here? – Logan said madly, and went out of door.

-He ´ill be back.-We all said at the same time.

-You are right, I live here.-Logan said coming in the house. We all are started to make fun of him.

-Yeah its not ,it's more than that!- Ty said.

-Rocky we got to go, we got to pick up Tinka, get to the mall and buy the drees .- I said .

-Can we go with you girls, the arcade games festival is in the mall.- Logan asked looking in the Rocky...

-We cant´ say no to that face,wait we can! Muahaha! We can,but we won't beacue we are good sisters. -I said .

-So are we going or what? –Rocky said. We all went to Tinka's place and when she was over we go to the mall.

Logan P.O.V

We were on are way to the mall, I was driving and Rocky was right behind me. Zam. She was beautiful, and special. Wait what am I sayin'? I love her, but problem is Ty, and CeCe is her best friend so nothing is going to happen. We came to the mall and girls went to the shopping. So now is just Gunther, Ty and me.

-So where is that famus festival?- I said uninteresting.

-Yea, where is it Gunther?- Said Ty supraisly unhappy.

-Well it should be here.- Gunther said litlle sad. 30 min. ago we go get girls.

Nobody P.O.V

-What happen, why you guys aren't on festival? – Rocky said confused.

-Well we should, but Gunther is fail the day. – Said Ty madly.

-Hey it's not my foult! - Gunther said.

-Yea, it's not his foult! - CeCe said and we all look at her.

-Okey, that was weird!-Rocky said.

So, we go to the CeCe's place. It was nice but after 30. min they all get their own homes, expect Ty, he was goin' to Tinka's place.

CeCe P.O.V

-Flyn, where are you? – I yelled.

-I'm in the kitchen, what do you want now? - He yelled.

- Nothing, I was just cheking are you alive. -I said.

- Yes, but you didn't make me a breakfast and now I want bacon with eggs and orange juice.

-Mah, I don't care, I can make you a one-minute breakfast if you are hungry.

-No thanks, I am not hungry anymore!- He said and run to his room.

Rocky P.O.V

So, I was at my room helping Logan with math.

-So, you get it? - I ask him.

-Yea, I think so. – He said watching in my eyes. He start to lean we were just 2 milimeters from are lips touch. And then that magical moment, he kissed me. I was shocked. I put my hand on my mouth and watch in his beautiful chocolate eyes.

-Zam! – He said happy and suprised. Then he looked at me.

-Look, Rocky... I was always want to do this, sience we meet and I, I am so sorry but i have to! I love you Rocky! I love you!

I was just watching him. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do!

-Logan, I, I just...- I was tryng to say something but he cut me off. He kiss me again. So gentle.

-I love you too! – I finally said. He was just watching me. We keep kissing and fall on bed. But we didn't do anything. He is gone. I was layin on my bed and think about what happen today...

Gunter P.O.V

I was home and it was very weird beacuse Ty and Tinka obviously want to be alone. So I was out my house now. I didn't know where to go so I went to CeCe's place.

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

She open the door, she was beautiful and specaial and hot and... What am I talkin? She dosn't like me.

-What are you doing here, sparkly? – She ask me.

- I came to ask you what was that in the mall, you know when you – I was planing to end but she cut me off.

-Yeah. About that, can we forget it? Like it never happen? - She asked me.

-Yea, sure why not? – I said.

-Okey... – She said looking at me. It was akward. I feeld that I have to kiss her, and I did, it was magical.

-Sorry, I needed to do that. -I said.

-It's all good, I needed that. –She said and then she kissed me.

-But, no one can't know about us? Okey? – She said between the kisses.

-Yeah. – I said.

SO GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! THIS STORY ARE WRITEING ME AND MY TWO BEAST FRIEND! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! SORRY IF WE HAD ANY MISTAKES BUT WE ARE FROM CROATIA AND NOT SO GOOD AT ENGLISH! THANKS FOR READING GUYS!


End file.
